Forget About Him
by wash-and-dry
Summary: Noah goes to comfort a heartbroken Sierra after she discovers Cody voted for her. Takes place after The Am-AH-Zon Race and before Can't Help Falling In Louvre. Noah/Sierra One-Shot.


Sierra sat on the floor, crying and eating vanilla ice cream. Why was she crying? Cody. Cody broke her heart the previous night after deciding to vote for her. How did she find out? Chris. Chris revealed the votes to Team Amazon. Her crying began to get on everyone's nerves. This included Noah.

Noah hasn't talked to Sierra ever since Celebrity Man-Hunt. But the first time he laid his eyes on the obsessive teenager, he felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He didn't want to like Sierra, mostly because she was attracted to Cody. He did everything he could to fight this apparent crush on the crazy girl, but he just couldn't seem to win.

The cynical teenager couldn't bear to hear her cry. And he couldn't bear to watch her eat a tub of vanilla ice cream, either. The crying had to come to an end and it was time for Sierra to move on. He approached her slowly and shyly.

"Hey Sierra…" He greeted. She didn't answer, she just continued crying. "What are you so upset about?"

"Cody…" Sierra answered, then sobbed and ate more ice cream.

Noah took a seat next to her. "What did he do?" He already knew, his whole team was talking about it. So were Team Amazon and possibly the remains of Team Victory.

"He voted for me…" She told him, but it was hard to understand her when her mouth was full of ice cream.

"Come again?"

"Cody voted for me!" Sierra screamed.

"Oh, I see… But it's okay…"

"No it's not!" Sierra cried even harder.

"Yes it is… Think of it this way, it could be worse…"

"No it couldn't!"

Noah sighed. He put his arm around Sierra. "Look, I think it's time you move on… Obviously Cody isn't the one for you if he's going to hurt you like this."

Sierra's sobs softened into simple sniffles. "Move on? From Cody? I can't do that…"

"Yes, you can. You deserve someone better than Cody. He's nothing but a jerk who doesn't realize how perfect and flawless you are. You deserve to go after someone who loves you for who you are, and that's the crazy, psychotic obsessive fan girl named Sierra."

Sierra scooped more ice cream from the tub. "Want some…?"

"No thanks, I'm good."

"You know, you can take your arm off me…" Sierra sniffled.

"Do I have to?" Noah smiled. His smile was warm and sincere, and it appeared to have affected Sierra's mood considering her tears were disappearing slowly.

"No, you don't…"

"Awesome. So, how are you feeling now?"

"Still a little sad…"

"Don't be. You have me. I'm here for you, unlike Cody."

A small smile grew upon Sierra's face for a split second. This didn't go unnoticed by Noah.

"Did I just see a smile?"

Sierra didn't answer. She just sniffled.

"I think I saw a smile. Come on, smile! I like when you smile."

Sierra looked at Noah. She was still frowning.

"Oh come on! You can do better than that! You know what they say; it takes more muscles to frown then to smile!"

"Is it necessary to use corny phrases?" Sierra questioned.

"No, not really. I just want to see you smile."

"Why?"

"Because," Noah put his hand under Sierra's head, holding it lovingly. "You look really pretty when you smile. It brings out the sweet side of you."

Sierra looked completely mesmerized. "O-oh…" was all that could come out of her mouth. Noah felt like Alejandro, considering the way he was flirting with her. A smile spread across Sierra's face.

"There's that smile!" Noah smiled along with her. "Now how are you feeling?"

"Better…" Sierra admitted.

"Good." Noah petted her.

"What are you doing?"

"Petting you…"

"Why? I'm not a dog you know…"

"I'm doing it to make you feel better. Besides, you technically are Cody's lovesick puppy dog."

Sierra looked into Noah's dark brown eyes. "Not anymore…"

Noah looked surprised. Did he actually win her over? His smile grew wider and his face turned red. He hugged Sierra. Sierra hugged him really tight in return, like she usually did to Cody. Noah couldn't really breathe, but he didn't care. He was just happy that Sierra liked him.

Little did the two know that Alejandro was watching them the whole time. As Noah got up and left Sierra, Alejandro grabbed a hold of the scrawny teen's wrist and pulled him to his side.

"What was that?" Alejandro questioned him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why were you associating with a member from the opposite team?"

"Because she was sad and her crying was killing me. It was probably killing you, too."

"True. But that's not the point. It looked to me like you were flirting with her."

Noah blushed. "I was not! I was cheering her up. I mean, look at her. She's not crying anymore. That's good, right?"

"Not really. Sure, it might've been annoying, but it was a major advantage for our team to win tomorrow's challenge. And you just cost us that advantage."

"Oh no. The horror." Noah was being his usual, sarcastic self.

Alejandro groaned. "_Don't_ do it again."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize making a girl feel better was against the law. My bad."

"Your sarcasm does not amuse me."

"Get over it, pretty boy." Noah got up and walked towards Owen, his trustworthy friend.

"Looks like you have some competition for Sierra's heart, Cody." Alejandro commented.

Cody, who was hiding the entire time, poked his head out. "Competition? For _her_ heart? Please. Why would I want to fight for that? She scares the crap out me."

"Sure, you say that now. But soon you will realize how much you truly need Sierra in your life."

"You're joking, right?"

"Nope. Look at her." Alejandro and Cody turned their attention on Sierra, who was previously sobbing while shoving ice cream in her mouth but is now happily humming while calmly and slowly eating her vanilla frozen treat. "Noah's made her happy, and you've upset her. She's going to move on and she's going to start stalking Noah. Doesn't that worry you?"

"No, not really. If Noah likes her, then he likes her. I'm not going to stop that."

"Suit yourself…" Alejandro smirked, "But you will regret your decision."

Sierra happily skipped towards Noah. "See you later, cutie." She pecked his cheek and continued skipping by.

Noah couldn't help but put his hand on his cheek where she kissed him and watch her go.

"Whoa, dude, you have a girlfriend!" Owen commented. He lightly nudged Noah's arm. "Way to go, buddy!"

Noah smiled and blushed. It made him happy to know that he made the heartbroken girl he loved happy. And he didn't want to fight the feelings he had for Sierra anymore, because there was no reason to. He liked her and she liked him. That's all he needed to feel optimistic.

**xx**

**More out of character Noah/Sierra one-shotness. I fail at life. R&R.**


End file.
